


A Bit of Trouble

by Misanagi



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji didn't mind the extra laps, even if they were fifty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leona_d](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=leona_d).



> Thanks to Anne for the beta

It was Eiji's fault. He had been the one who suggested painting red hearts on all the club's tennis balls for Valentine's Day. It had been a long night spent drawing hearts but the look on everyone's faces the next day in morning practice was priceless.

Eiji had acted surprised and Fuji had smiled like any other day. No one suspected them. Even though they had used washable markers, so the balls would be back to normal after a few days, the entire team was ordered to run twenty laps as punishment.

They had almost gotten away with it, almost, but then Eiji had dropped his bag on the floor, spilling all the contents on the floor, including a few red markers. Fuji had acted quickly, letting his bag fall over Eiji's and concealing the evidence. Discreetly, they picked up their belongings, with Fuji stashing the markers in the bottom of his bag.

Unfortunately, they had been seen… by Tezuka.

Fuji didn't mind the extra laps, even if they were fifty. He ran with the smile on his face while talking to Eiji to keep him from complaining. Oishi had waited for his doubles partner so Eiji changed and left in the time it took Fuji to take his shirt off.

"You were lenient, Tezuka," Fuji said, sitting down on a bench.

"You can come back tomorrow morning and run more laps if you want to," Tezuka replied.

"But then you'll have to come early too." Fuji took off his sneakers and stood up again, his back to Tezuka. "To keep an eye on me." He pulled down his shorts and took his uniform pants from his bag.

An arm circled Fuji's waist, another hand lingering over his abdomen. Tezuka's mouth was only inches away from Fuji's ear. "If you didn't get in trouble then I wouldn't have to assign you laps."

Fuji's smile widened slightly. "But that would be boring." He turned around and pressed his chest on Tezuka's uniform shirt.

"You don't need to get in trouble to get my attention, Fuji."

"I know." Fuji tilted his chin up and parted his lips. Tezuka's lips pressed over his in a slow kiss.

"Get dressed or you'll get a cold." Tezuka picked Fuji's shirt from the bag on the floor and handed it to him.

"So, should I come back in the morning for more laps?" Fuji asked as they locked the clubhouse.

Tezuka adjusted his glasses. "Have you done anything else that merits punishment?"

Fuji shrugged. "Maybe."

Tezuka remained silent but he let his fingers brush the back of Fuji's hand as they walked home, not quite holding hands.


End file.
